Generation: Present
by Ash Sprite
Summary: Team Atrum is lead by a demon recoginized by a few but feared by most. For some reason Team Urameshi has excepted her open arms. It appears she has a past with Kurama but does her future lie with Hiei? Hiei/oc
1. Chapter 1: The Preliminaries

This is just something I've been thinking about so give me feed be; like, dislike, needs improvement, suggestions, I'm open to all.

"You know I hate you right?" Her deep blue eyes her squinted in a glare at the man across the room behind a large oak desk.

"I know, but you'll do it." It wasn't a question from the billionaire just a statement. He knew she would say yes.

"My way." Was all she answered as she spun causing her long black ponytail to whip out behind her as she walked out the door. _Steven Tyler said it best. _She thought to herself, "_Eat the rich."_

She opened her eyes and kept the cold glare as she examined her so called team. With a sigh she turned and started down the hall.

"Well lets see what you lessers are made of."

"Um… What?" was a slow reply from behind her.

She didn't even turn around, "Our first match starts in five. If you don't show I will hunt you down and kill you myself." The four lesser demons quickly scrambled to their feet and followed the pointy eared demoness to the ring.

She stood at one side of the ring gazing around at the ten other teams wanting one of the last spots in the dark tournament.

"All right Dark Tournament hopefuls," it was the red haired fox girl, Koto, "If the team captains would please step forward we will decide how we will find out which of you will participate in the Dark Tournament."

She scuffed her shit kicker into the dirt before jumping into the ring. She glanced at the other team leaders, sizing them up. She wasn't worried.

"We should have a small tournament. Team versus team until one remains."

"Are you kidding me there's no time for that."

"We should have a random draw of teams and the strongest members will fight."

"No one member of each team will fight and the last one standing moves on."

"You're all wrong," she finally spoke up silencing all.

"Oh yeah girly?" He was big and bulky and stank to high heaven.

"Why don't we just shove this rules thing into the ground and do what we all know we're gonna do anyways."

"And what's that?"

She smirked, "We all know that no matter who wins we're just gonna kill everyone anyways so there's no contest. So lets just call it as it is. A Free-For-All last team standing moves forward."

"Sounds good to me."

She didn't even motion to her team, they just automatically stepped into the ring beside her. The other teams joined their fearless leaders.

"We'll just take you out first girly and then fight amongst ourselves."

"Sounds good to me," her voice was low and smooth like honey, but her eyes glowed evilly.

Her teammates circled with her at their epicenter. As one the other teams attacked. Her lackeys didn't miss a beat. With claws teeth and blades the demons dropped one by one. The giant smelly one broke threw the circle with a large ax drawn and ready to come down on the bat demon. With a swiftness unchallenged she drew a broad sword from her back and sliced him in two. He smelled worse dead. After only a few minutes her team was the last one standing without a scratch.

"And the slot goes to Ash with team Atrum."

Ash gave a Koto a smirk before turning on heel and leaving. Her loyal team followed without a word.


	2. Chapter 2: Imposter?

I know the first chapter wasn't much but it's going to get better now, I promise. Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash stood in the stands with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket as she watched bemused as Rinku smashed the human, Kuwabara into the ground… again. She like the rest of the demons here was interested in seeing the humans get their asses handed to them. She also watched for weakness in the teams techniques. She had no doubts that they would triumph, especially since the humans had an imposter amongst them.

Her eyes were slits as she watched the said imposter step into the ring.

Kurama is who he claimed to be.

"What a joke," she spoke to herself, "Kurama would never associate himself with humans."

She watched him cautiously as she thought on all the rumors she had heard. She knew he had been caught and killed, that was fact, but lately rumors of hiding in the human world. She refused to believe it. This pink haired boy who was getting his ass kicked because of human sentiment was not her fox.

She watched as flowers sprouted from the blackmailer and she smirked. This imposter had studied well though. He talked like Kurama. He thought almost like Kurama. He even had Kuramas cool confidence, but he was lacking in several areas just like all the impostors before him. And just like all of them he would die at her hand.

The small fire demon Hiei was fighting now. Though she really couldn't judge him on size since she was probably an inch shorter then him. Unfortunately her brother, rest his soul, had gotten the height in her family.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as he spoke of the dragon and got wider with shock as he unleashed it. She looked upon him now with a new respect as a worthy challenge.

A smirk played on her lips as Chu appeared. She had worked with him before. This would be fun to watch. And so she watched, in awe with the rest of demon world as Yusuke and Chu had an all out, bare knuckled, hard headed fight. She hopped she would get to fight Yusuke soon.

She let her blue jean clad legs carry her down to the hallway the Urameshi team would be exiting out of and hid herself in the shadows. She watched them walk by her before stepping out behind them.

"We have company," Hiei muttered.

In unison they turned and ready to attack their "company." Kurama was the first to pull out of his stance with an expression of shock on his face that quickly vanished, and was replaced with a small smile.

"Hello, Ash," his voice was cool like a summers breeze.

She kept her hands in her pockets and smirked, "I'm just here to tell you that I don't believe you."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "don't believe what?"

"Do you honestly think you're the only who thought to impersonate the infamous Youko Kurama. I killed all the others, and I will kill you."

"You think I'm a fake?"

"Yes, though I must admit you have been the most convincing one so far. Escaped into the human world to heal. It's so crazy it's almost believable."

He took a couple steps towards her, "and what, prey tell, convinces you I'm a fake?"

"I know Youko. He has a look in his eyes, a way he moves, and you don't have either of those."

Kurama was standing right in front of her and narrowed his eyes put cold distance in them as he looked down into her equally cold indigo eyes.

"Sorry green eyes take off the edge," she raised her chin in defiance.

He took a step back and she drew the broad sword from her back. "Are you prepared to die?"

At that each of the other fighters rallied by his side.

"Whether the rest of you live or die is no bother to me I suggest you back away or I will kill you all."

"Oh yeah you and what army?" Kuwabara shouted at her, "in case you didn't notice there are five of us and only one of you."

Kurama placed a hand on the humans shoulder, "I would be careful of what you ask her Kuwabara."

"Why? She doesn't scare me."

"I asked her a similar question once."

"What happened?" Yusuke piped in.

"She produced an army." Kurama had his eyes locked on Ash's as realization dawned. "Isn't that right Ash. It was when I first met you. You were still just an apprentice that wanted to follow her big brother around." He was smiling now.

"It is you." She sheathed her sword and just stared at him. "Why didn't you come find me?"

"I believe the last words you said to me were if the next time I see you is in a thousand years it would be too soon."


	3. Chapter 3: First match

Read Review Repeat! Sorry it took a while to get this one out I had to research, but hey I'm not complaining it involved watching tons of Yu Yu Hakusho. =P

Ash stood in the ring waiting for the other teams leader to step up. Her team was standing obediently on the outskirts waiting for her command. She spared a glance for team Urameshi who were watching from the stands. Her and Youko had parted on apologies and promises of talking later. By the time the wolfin like leader reached center ring a small smile had played on her lips.

"I think we should just fight. First team to three wins, wins."

"All right, which ever way you wish to die." Ash smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "chose your first sacrifice."

"All right the terms have been stated and the first match is Ash versus Kiato." Koto was exuberant as always.

The lean six foot tall Kiato towered over Ash, but she just locked her eyes on him as she slid one foot back and held her hands out front and waited.

Like a fool he charged her with just a fist coated in energy. Ash ducked under his fist grab his wrist with one hand placed the other palm on his chest and tossed him out of the ring and into the crowd.

She inhaled deeply, and smiled.

"Oh please let's do that again."

He quickly returned to the ring not noticing the a palm shaped space on his chest and his wrist were numb and turning grey.

She let her tongue dart out and moisten her lips. He charged her again claws out and aimed for the small woman's throat. She side stepped, tripping him and reached grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. His skin and the surrounding area started to pale and go grey. It was half way down his back by the time he managed to get out of her grasp.

"What? What are you doing to me!?"

With half laden eyes she gave him a slow smile, as she slowly paced towards him. He was caught in her eyes like a rabbit caught by a cobra.

She gently placed a hand on his face and the color started to drain.

"You have a lovely tasting soul. It taste of bloodshed, a little rusty."

His eyes grew wide in horror, "No you're… you're… You're… a… a Necromancer." He tried to back away but it was too late she had over half his soul. She grabbed his wrist and placed a palm on his chest. By the time she was done all that was left was a pile of ashes.

"Well since Kiato is a pile of Ashes and Ash is still in the ring and looking quite content she wins!"

Ash sauntered out of the ring. One of her minions quickly and quietly took her place.

They quickly won their match to move on in the tournament.


	4. Chapter 4: Did I make you hot?

Here we go chapter 3 just for you! Please Read Review and Repeat!

Ash had her pointed ear pressed to a closed door as she worked the lock trying to open the door just a crack to make eavesdropping easier. Behind the door was Team Tuguro, or the few of them that were here anyways.

"Hai will you be fighting in these rounds?" she heard the deep voice of the younger speak.

"Why should I?" was the drawled response.

"Well," this voice was male and dignified, it just oozed with bureaucracy, "team Atrum has proven they are strong and unique with a necromancer, perhaps it would be wise to let them know they are not the only ones."

Ash scoffed at that to herself.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Ash didn't take her concentration off the door as Hiei's voice intruded.

"Picking a lock what does it look like?"

"Why don't you just kick it down? It would be much easier."

"And crude, and loud, and would get me caught. I'm trying to avoid that thank you very much." With that dismissal she went back to listening.

"Fine I will fight this first battle myself," it was the younger again. Before she had a chance to react the door knob was turning.

She spun and stood up racing away from the door. She grabbed Hiei's good arm on her way past him.

"STOP THEM!" the bureaucrats voice trailed after them followed by the pounding of the lizard guards' feet.

"Hey let go!"

"Oh just shut up and don't stop running."

"I wasn't the one eavesdropping on the Tuguro team."

"No, but you're guilty by association," she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"I'm really starting to despise you."

"Quick over here," she tugged him into a shadowed corner. She shoved him against the wall and before he had a chance to question her, she pushed her lips against his in a kiss. Shock filled Hiei's eyes. She let a giggle cascade out of her mouth as her lips moved across his jaw and nibbled his ear. Hiei was frozen like a statue.

"Come on play along," she whispered as she moved down his neck. The guards had stopped.

"Hey, you two, over there!"

"Please," she whimpered. That's when his arm snaked around her waist pulling her body so close to his that she could feel his erection, and captured her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

"Um… let's just leave those two. They didn't see anything." The guards moved on in search of them.

One of Ash's hands was playing with the hair at the base of Hiei's neck as he let his tongue invade her mouth and lick the roof of it. She let out a small moan before she cracked an eye to make sure the guards were gone. She broke the kiss and stepped away from him. She was slightly breathless and a little flushed. She smiled at him as she straightened her shirt.

"Thanks," she turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute it you can't just walk away after that," he scowled at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter Hiei, did I make you hot?"

"You wish," he glared at her.

"Sometimes," was her remark.

There was a look of pure shock on his face for a second before he decided to ignore the comment. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you were eavesdropping and I had to run."

She shrugged, "just scoping out the competition Hiei. That's all." She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket and started to walk away. "By the way you're a better kisser then Kurama," she tossed over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5: Just trying to figure you out

Yay chapter Five! Read Review and Repeat!

Ash was seated in the stands watching Team Urameshi versus The Dr. Itchagaki Team, when a cloaked figure slid into the seat next to her.

"Are you having fun playing around Ash?" Ash just lifted one shoulder in response. "When are you going to kill your mark?"

"Do you not trust me to do my job?"

"The longer you wait the greater the chance of them running away."

"I'm aware of my rules."

"It seems you are distracted" Ash answered with that half-assed shrug, "Shall I remove the distraction for you?" Her eyes were locked on Hiei as he and Kurama entered the middle of the ring with the deceased chameleon demons.

"There is no distraction. I am simply waiting for the opportune moment when we face off in the ring."

"I do not believe you."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I do not have to report to you." Ash's tone was dismissive.

"Need I remind you that you are not only the youngest but also the newest member of the council."

"Need I remind you that not only am I the youngest and newest member of the council, but also the deadliest."

"I have yet to be convinced of that." A hand snaked out and grabbed Ash's ear lobe. Ash gripped the strangers wrist, and let out a growl.

"If I took your soul I would not keep it." Though she could not see the eyes of her visitor she knew they were glaring at her. "I'll call Galen when I'm finished." She through her companies arm back at them.

"You…"

"I'll call Galen when I'm done." The figure left flustered.

Her eyes returned to the ring as the next fight was about to commence.

Bing bing bing.

The annoying sound of the committee's announcements bore into Ash's ears, and she wrinkled her nose.

She watched the _nurse_ carefully.

"Don't do it," she mumbled under her breath as Hiei and the masked fighter followed her to the medical tent, and were ruled unfit to fight.She also watched as the nurse revealed herself as Ruka, the enchantress and the match went downhill from there. With a sigh Ash stood and walked to the high wall, hopped up onto it, and walked along it. She sat down behind the medical tent and took a pair of dark sunglasses out of a jacket pocket. She put them on then removed her trademark leather jacket revealing a skin tight black tank to. She carefully folded the jacket and laid down using it for a pillow.

She listened to fight between Kurama and Gamma, and as he was half way through his fight with Toya

"So, Hiei…"

"Hn?" His crimson eyes were riveted to the match between Kurama and Toya.

"Does Ruka make you hot?"

She could see his shoulders tense and the masked fighter stifle a laugh.

"What kind of dumb ass question is that?"

She shrugged though he could not see it, "just wondering."

"Why?"

"Just trying to figure you out," a moment had passed. Toya had lost and Kurama was passed out in the ring as Bakken stepped up to bat. Ash's head was turned, her eyes locked on the smelly giant and let her cold power build up ready to rise the recently dead Gamma to fight his comrade. After several more tense moments Bakken put Kurama outside the ring and the boy wonder stepped up to bat.

Hiei made some snide threats towards Ruka. All was silent again when Ash opened her big mouth.

"So, does she?"

"No, she pisses me off." Was his quick response.

A small smile played on Ash's lips.


	6. Chapter 6: The Semi Semi Finals XP

I wasn't going to write this fight scene but then I thought about it and YYH is an ACTION comedy so here's Ash's fight before the semifinals.

Ash stood between Hiei and Kurama watching the fight that would determine their next opponents.

"Wow, two minutes. That was a giant waste of time trying to size up the competition." Ash's arms were crossed over her chest as she stared down at the ring. She heard the footsteps of the rest of team Urameshi coming from down the hall. They arrived and started joshing Hiei. Ash took a deep breath and let it out slow. She let her cool energy seep from her and into the surrounding area. Her teammates walked into the ring as Koto was announcing them.

"Excuse me boys, I'll catch up with you later." She laid a kiss on Kurama's cheek as he wished her a good fight and ran a hand through Hiei's hair as he hn'd.

She sauntered down the common seating as the demons seated there parted in front of her like the Red Sea parted for Moses. She hopped the wall and at a steady pace and entered the ring taking point against the pixy like team in front of her.

She cracked her neck, "I really despise doing this. Why don't we just keep to one on ones shall we?"

The other team actually huddled, Ash yawned to stifle a laugh. They faced her again and nodded in unison. She snarked that time.

The other team all left the ring save one. Ash about faced and walked out and left Hewy in the ring.

She watched carefully as they fell into stance. They circled before charging at the same time with fist. After a few minutes of flying fists, kicks, knees and elbows they separated panting. The lizard man pulled a katana and sliced three times from what Ash saw. His sword was through Hewy's stomach. Hewy's Arm fell of and the two fighters laughed maniacally. The lizards eyes grew wide as Hewy reached out with his attached arm and grabbed a kidney. The lizard started screaming in pain as he was reached to a lumpy mush because his bones and organs were eaten away by a toxic acid that seeped out of Hewy's skin. Hewy picked up his arm on his way out of the ring as Koto announced him as the winner.

The Jackal demon, Anubis, took his place as the blonde pixy man stood in the ring from the other team. He smiled as much as the dog like snout allowed. The matched comensed and Anubis wasted no time as he launched himself at his opponent and tackled him to the ground. He pinned him to the ground snarling as the pixy struggled for freedom. Anubis raised his hand in the air and a million little bugs started seeping out of his and as he forced it into the pixy's open screaming mouth. The poor man was eaten from the inside out by the scarab beetles. Koto squealed at the sight of the bugs and announced Anubis the winner as his beetles returned inside his body. Ash finally stepped forward as the pixy woman stepped forward.

"I'm not going to be foolish enough to let you grab a hold of me necromancer."

"Good, then this fight should be fun, and challenging."

With out a word the small woman bounced around creating doppelgangers before the real one attack with a kick to Ash's head. Ash smirked as she wiped the blood from her lip. She stayed on her hands and knees as she let that cold energy of hers seep into the ground and raise whom ever she wished. She shuffled through all the skeletons until she found a couple she was fond of. The crowd gasped as the scorch mark on the wall that was Zeyru started to form a body and walked to stand next to Ash almost in a complete body.

The tiny fighter gasped and took a step back.

"I know a body from ashes, absolutely amazing." Ash stuck her finger through a quarter sized hole in Zeyru's arm, "I'm afraid the pieces that are missing were actually eaten by the dragon." She gave a small pout.

"Are you trying to scare me into submission?"

"No just distract you from him." Ash pointed behind her. The pixy spun in time to get nailed in the face by a rugby ball of spirit energy. The zombie let out a guttural growl as he stalked towards her forming another ball. He threw ball after ball she tried her doppelganger routine again but Zeyru just sent a ring of fire outwards and torched them all including the original.

"And the winner is Ash and team Atrum is moving on to the Semi Finals!" Koto announced.

Ash walked over to Rugby and reach into his body and dragged out the soul before throwing it into the sky so it could make it's way to where ever. She stalked to Zeyru's holey body next.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes," her eyes showed a hint of sadness. This was always the worst part.

Zeyru looked into the stands and locked the one eye he had on Hiei, "That was a good job you did of me. I hope you win the tournament." With that he turned to Ash and gave her a nod. She reached in and tugged his soul out.


	7. Chapter 7: Yes

Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy! Read, Review, and Repeat!

"I am so glad my team doesn't have drama like yours. Three sixes." Ash threw four cards, none of them sixes, on to the growing pile.

"Your team is freaky Ash. One seven." Kuwabara's card hit the pile, "they don't talk, their faces have no expressions. It's almost like they're all ready dead." He shivered.

Ash and Kurama exchanged a glance as she said, "Bull shit."

"No it's true they give me chills."

"No Kuwabara, the game."

"Oh Damn It! How'd you know?"

"Sevens come in twos."

"Oh," he started arranging his cards.

"One eight," Kurama laid the card on the table.

"Two nines," Ash played her last two cards, "I win." She stretch out with her hands behind her head.

"Bullshit!" Kuwabara grabbed up the two cards and flipped them, "Oh hi girls." He looked down at the two nines and frowned.

Ash stood offering her seat next to Kuwabara, to Yukina.

She stalked over and took a seat next to Hiei in the window. He lounged against one side and she mirrored him on the other so they faced each other.

She watched with slight sadness as she watched them play cards and listen to Hiei and Kurama bicker like siblings.

A sigh escaped as the vision of days long gone popped into her mind. Of Her brother, Kurama, and herself sitting in a circle with a cup and two die. They were all laughing as she won.

She stiffened as she felt someone probe her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hiei watching her then turn to look back out the window. However he did not extract himself from her mind, so she gave him a body in her mind and shoved him against the mental wall of a room.

In reality his head snapped back to her and their eyes locked. She tilted her chin in a challenge to him and he raise an eyebrow and smirked in response.

In her brain the Hiei said, "you do not want to play this game with me." He quickly switched their positions so he had her against the wall. The mental Ash hooked a foot behind his leg and moved her hands up to his neck to play with the hair at the base. She smiled seductively as she arched her back so that her breast rubbed against his chest.

"What are you going to do with me now Hiei."

The metaphysical Hiei grinned slowly at her before dropping his head to nip along her neck.

She let out a soft encouraging moan.

Hiei stripped her of her jacket and ran his hands up under the black tank top while kneading the skin of her stomach.

Ash tugged his head up and crushed her mouth against his in a ferocious kiss.

He returned the ferocity.

Back in the real world she watched as the real Hiei licked his lips and she smirked.

Back in her mind Hiei was shirtless and so was she. Her shitkickers were also thrown across the room and Hiei was slipping one hand under her waist band as the other played with her hard nipple.

She nipped his bottom lip as he slid two fingers inside her.

She gasped in real life and it was Hiei's turn to smirk.

Their eyes were still locked. Ash moved her foot slightly and it brushed Hiei's foot. They both came undone.

In a flash they had disappeared into the bedroom and were stripping off each others clothes. Hiei had Ash against the wall with one of her legs draped over his hip. He was poised at her opening when she broke the kiss they were sharing.

"Hiei..." she panted.

"Hn?"

"Do I make you hot?"

"Yes," he growled as he entered her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Council

I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Read, Review, and Repeat!

Ash woke up laying on her stomach. Her actions from the previous night flooded her head and she smiled to herself. She felt Hiei on the other side of the bed not touching, but for one finger that he was using to trace the tattoo that was in between her shoulder blades. The ink told him more about her then any of her spoken words could.

"You're a member of the necromancers council." His fingers were going along the top arch of the black ankh.

"Mhmm," she closed her eyes again reveling in the touch. Most saw the mark and ran.

His fingers were starting to trace the "C" of _CARNIFEX_, "you're their executioner."

"Mhmm," every muscle in her body relaxed as his fingers continued the endless circle; up, across, over, C-A-R-N-I-F-E and X. She purred. Hiei let out a deep chuckle.

"Here on business?" He moved closer putting his arm around her waist, and started tracing the ink with his tongue.

"Mhmm," she arched her back and the purring continued as Hiei turned her over and pinned her arms above her head. He drank in the sight of her. Midnight hair fanned across the pillows and slightly mussed, seafoam eyes half laden in contentment, nipples hard and just begging for his attention.

"Who?" He lowered his head and nipped her earlobe which caused her to gasp.

"Hai."

"From team Tuguro?" He licked across her jaw and down to her neck, and took her pulse into his mouth.

"Mhmm," with that last confirmation he bit and sucked until she was thoroughly marked.

"Hiei," she moaned his name with a plea. He smiled and rewarded her. He entered her as their lips met in a passionate kiss. In. Out. In. Out. He kept her hands pinned as he pumped inside her. He growled as she struggled to gain control, but didn't relent. She screamed his name when they climaxed together. He collapsed on top of her finally releasing her hands and nuzzling her neck. She sighed in content as she played with his hair.

The two had changed positions; Hiei was on his back and Ash was snuggled into his side.

"You aren't expecting to win the tournament are you?"

"No. I'm just here to kill Hai." she drew circles on his chest with her index finger. Hiei's fingers were tracing her tattoo even though he couldn't see.

"What would you do if you defeat team Tuguro?"

"I won't."

"But what if you do?"

"I won't."

"Your team is good. They could do it, but of course they can't beat us." He smirked at her.

She laughed, "I'm going to tell you a secret."

"Hm?"

"My team is all ready dead. I killed them five minutes after I met them. I leave nothing to factors I can't control. They're kind of like fillers just so I can participate."

Hiei laughed, and Ash decided she liked the sound. "So you're telling me you're basically fighting this whole tournament by yourself and you made it to the semi-finals?"

She shrugged, "basically."

Hiei growled and didn't even try to hide how much he actually liked that fact.

Just as Ash was about to roll over and make him happier there was a knock on the door, and Kurama poked his head in.

Kurama blushed and mumbled apologies as Hiei growled at him, "I'm terribly sorry Hiei. Ash I was not aware you were still here let alone in _here._ I definitely would not have barged in if I had known otherwise."

"So why are you still here?" Hiei didn't try to hide his annoyance.

"Oh right, sorry. Hiei we have our match in a half hour."

"Fine," Hiei's voice was still deep and angry. Kurama backed out and closed the door. Ash was propped up on her elbow looking down at Hiei. He reached up and pulled her head down kissing her. After the kiss he got out of the bed and stalked towards the shower. "You're more then welcome to stay here."

Ash smiled as she climbed out of the bed herself and hap-hazardly pulled on her clothes, "thanks, but I need to get showered and changed myself. Besides I like watching y'all fight." She strapped her sword to her back. She held her boots in one hand with her socks stuffed into the left one, her jacket was thrown across her arm, her belt hung about her neck, and she had no clue where her bra was hiding. "I'll see you out there," she winked at him before opening the door. She walked through the main sitting room shocking the hell out of Kuwabara who stared at her with his mouth open. She smirked as she closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Conflicts

Sorry it took a wile had to move, but now I have interwebz again and I bought the second season on DVD whoo! I'm on top of the world. As a reward for y'all's patience I'll post two chapters tonight. As long as I'm up, have Schmirnoff and am off tomorrow I might even post three. ^_^ Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash walked down the hallway. She was a demanding presence; looking like war with a determined expression on her face. She had left her leather jacket in her room. She wore camouflaged fatigues with lots of pockets and a black velvet halter top that gave everyone a good look at the tattoo on her back. Her black gossamer wings were out and resting on her back, and her midnight hair was done in a tight braid that swung from side to side with her hips. She carried her sword on her way up to her team owners box.

"Cairu has expressed to me concerns he has about you killing Hai." Ash spun and met the black eyes of Galen. She straightened up and bowed her head in respect. When she looked back up she noticed he was staring at her neck with a smirk painted on his sensual mouth.

"And do you share his concerns?"

"Walk with me," he took her non-dominant arm and escorted her up the stairs. "If you tell me I shouldn't be concerned I won't be concerned."

"You shouldn't be concerned. Hai dies today."

"Even though she's your sister?"

"It's not like she's blood. We just trained together under the same master."

"Then I am not concerned. About your mission." He spun and slammed her against the wall. She glared into his sizzling black eyes. She thought back to before this tournament and how she would have loved to have been pinned against a wall while Galen looked at her like that. She would have ran her fingers through his spiky blue hair and kissed him till her lips were chapped. But now all she could think about was the night before and Hiei.

Galen ran his hands up her neck and ran his thumb back and forth over her pulse. That's when she remembered that Hiei had left a mark and her cheeks turned pink.

"Now this I'm concerned about. Who here is worthy enough to not only mark my executioner, but also make her blush."

"It's just a hicky. I wasn't a virgin when you met me and that hasn't changed." She tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Who is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm head of the council. It's my job to know."

Ash could hear the roll of the dice announcing who would fight the next match. She smirked at the news of it being anyone from team Urameshi. She knew Hiei would be fighting as much as he could.

"Has the little fire apparition tamed my executioner?"

"No one has tamed me," she scowled at him, "now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Galen took a step back, "I will find out Ash. I always do."

Ash continued her way up the stairs when she placed her hand on the doorknob she heard Galen's voice follow her, "I'm returning to demon world. I expect you to bring me Hai's soul right after you obtain it."

She hung her head and replied with a, "yes sir."

Ash entered the V.I.P. box the billionaire who was funding her mission sat in front of the large glass window watching Hiei fight Kuro. There was a billionaire on each side of him several feet away, and a dozen body guards to each bureaucrat. She stepped up behind him with her eyes focused on Hiei.

"You know," the billionaire spoke to her reflection in the glass, "I tried to pull strings to have this fight be between you and one of them, so that you would face team Tuguro in the finals. Higher odds."

"Hm?"

"Someone pulled better strings. I think Tuguro himself is emotionally invested in the Urameshi boy."

"That is not my concern nor my care."

All he cared about was more money. It was his terms that she actually had to go through the tournament. The more she won the more money he made. Her cut was thirty percent; not because she wanted the money, but because she felt a strong sense of happiness watching the aneurisms he had every time he wrote her check.

"What is that crude mark on your neck?"

Ash's reply was an annoyed growled.

"My sources say you have been spending quite a bit of time with the human team." Ash shrugged. "I don't like it."

"My personal is none of your business."

"It is if it interferes when you fight them."

"IF I fight them. They haven't won yet and neither have we."

"But they will and you will."

Ash smirked as Hiei's Darkness Flame Sword sliced through Kuro.

"The finals are not my fight to fight."

She could see the vein in his forehead pop, "What? If you plan on…"

Ash's sword was through his chest cavity before the guards had a chance to react. She smirked as she pulled it out. The guards rushed her and one by one they fell to her sword. After about five dead henchmen the other guards and humans ran screaming from the room. She smiled to herself as she gazed around the room at her massacre.

She started walking towards the door with a dance in her step. "I said Whose house? Runs house! I said whose house? Runs house!" She laughed as she exited the bloody room.

(Point for Dogma reference! Woo!)


	10. Chapter 10: Youko

**Here you go as I promised the second chapter of the night. Quick question. I've been debating on when to write Generations: Future. Would y'all like me to start it now and start posting it at the same time I post Present or would like me to finish Present and do Future when it's finished?**

**As always Read, Review, Repeat.**

**Ash sat on the wall behind Team Urameshi. Her black wings were blocking the view of several specters who were to scared of the tattoo in plain view on her back to say anything. She had three quarters of her attention on the match between Kurama and Yuri Yurishima. The other quarter was on Hiei even though she knew he wouldn't appreciate her concern.**

"**Aren't you even the least bit curious as to what those steaming spheres were?"**

"**No," Hiei glanced over his shoulder at and let out a sigh, "but I have feeling you're going to tell me anyways so go ahead."**

**Ash smiled, "they are the souls of animals, that once consumed gives the devourer the armor and characteristics of that animal. The creation of a single sphere takes a precise ritual and the council outlawed the buying, selling, and trading of them centuries ago. Hai has been very busy." **

"**Wait you mean that guy ate animal souls to gain his armor?" Kuwabara looked a little green.**

**Ash smiled evilly at him, "it's no different to what I did in my first match; except I ate the soul of a demon not an animal."**

**Kuwabara looked so ill she could swear he was going to faint. With a bark of laughter Ash returned her attention to Kurama.**

**She scowled, "The Youko I know would not have been trapped so easily." Her ears twitched as Yuri described the contents of the Idon Box. She sat on the edge of the wall hoping she would be right in her thoughts.**

"**I knew it!" She could feel Youko's energy. She squinted and strained to even catch just one glimpse of her Youko.**

**She let out an involuntary gasp as she heard his voice, "Youko has returned they cry." A shiver ran down her spine as her feet took control of her body and tracked her to the edge of the ring. Everyone else, even Hiei, was forgotten.**

**Luckily everyone was transfixed on the ring and paid her no mind. She drank in every syllable and locked it away in her mind where she could bring it out and savor it whenever she wished.**

**She placed a hand on the force field while Koto babbled, "Please dearest Youko let me hear your voice again."**

"**I do not stand for trespassers and my death tree enjoys a good treat."**

**She gazed up at the voice and smiled, "Untrue Youko, the death tree always purred for me when I trespassed."**

**The force field was penetrated and her eyes fell on Youko. Her wings flapped and she was landed in front of Kurama with her arms around him and her face buried in his chest. Tears flowed against her will.**

**She couldn't speak coherently, and only mumbled "I'm sorries," and "if only."**

**He squeezed her tight just once before he was transformed back into his human form.**

"**It looks like my dream date has been transformed into a sadly tailless Kurama. Looks like my weekend plans are shot." Koto was announcing, "I still don't understand why Ash from team Atrum had flown into the ring. Perhaps she and Kurama have a past. What a good bit of drama for our female fans out there. Kind of like Days of Our Lives meets UFC in As the Ring turns!"**

**Ash heard none of Koto's last comments she was busy trying to wipe away the tears, but they fell freely because she knew she had lost Youko again.**

"**Come you are not allowed in the ring," Kurama escorted her down, "I will speak with you shortly."**

**Ash sat herself against the wall, buried her face in her knees and allowed herself to cry quietly.**

**After Kurama was pronounced the winner of the match, argued for the next match and lost at rock, paper, scissors, he came and sat beside her.**

"**I hate you," her voice was harsh and did not betray the tears on her face.**

"**I know," his voice was defeated, "but you still love me."**

"**No, I never loved you. I loved Youko."**

**He sighed and knew he would not win that argument with her. "You should not think about him."**

"**But you're going to find out how to bring him back." Her eyes peeked up at him in a glare.**

"**I hope to yes." Ash strained her ears hoping to catch even the faintest hint of what, mere seconds ago was Youko's voice, but couldn't.**

"**Then if you do, and change back. It could be like old times. You know before everything."**

"**Perhaps, but what of Hiei?"**

**Ash's eyes shot to Hiei automatically. She didn't even have to look for him. She had subconsciously been keeping tabs on him. His eyes were narrowed in a glare at the red haired Kurama.**

**Kurama smiled, "We were fading apart long before your brothers death. We were together mostly for him and you know it. I have no doubt you love me, but not like that. Not any more." His hand reached out and rested on her neck. His thumb rubbed the hickey that Hiei had left there. "This is the happiest I have seen you in a while." He smiled, "I did keep tabs on you and your rise to the council seat." He stood and tugged her wing, "you should go to him again tonight. It would be good for both of you."**

**Ash smiled and stood; her face showing no sign of the tears she'd been crying. She did something she hadn't done since finding him. She touched him, and not only that she hugged him.**

"**Thank you Kurama," after that whisper she left and took her seat in the stands.**


	11. Chapter 11: Semi Finals

Here we are at the semi finals, and the match we have all been waiting for! Yeah Ash just got dumped by Kurama =( but it had to be done. Well we have some mystery guests stopping by and lots of action. I hope y'all enjoy. Read, Review, and Repeat!

Ash stood in the ring with her team behind her. The were looking slightly decade as she was reserving her energy for more important matters then keeping her cannon fodder looking in tip top shape.

"As you can see my brother could not join us today. He has more important matter to deal with then defeating you." Elder was trying to upset her team Ash was more then happy to crush his plans.

"That is not my care nor my concern. I am here for one reason and one reason alone."

"In that case I shall fight you all myself."

"Arrogant bastard," her voice was calm with the insult, "we will fight one on one like normal. Though if you wish you may fight the last two in one battle." Ash walked out of the ring followed by three of her four zombies.

She spun to watch Karasu make mince meat of Dewy, the minor shape shift demon. She sent Louie in next to be turned to mush by Bui's giant ax. Finally Hai stepped into the ring. She was an easy six feet tall with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. She was slender with more curves then a mountain road. Ash gladly took post in the same match.

"We have necromancer versus necromancer in this next between Hai from Team Tuguro and Ash of team Atrum."

"It's about time you showed up, sister." Hai's voice was low and smooth though carried through out the arena, "I was starting to wonder if they were ever going to send the Executioner for me."

Ash straightened and pointed at Hai, "Hai Daughter of the necromancer Torina and an anonymous male. Many of your actions have been thoroughly examined by the council and you have been found in violation of many rules. The first is the bartering of illegal contraband. You are also guilty of carrying more then your allotted number of souls, selling the souls of the dead, selling false souls, avoiding summons to stand before the council, and the murder of several of the councils regulators. Is there anything you have to say in your defense before I announce your judgment."

Hai smirked, "No go on."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "They have sent me, their executioner, as your punishment."

"Let's get this started, sister. Once I kill you I will be the councils executioner." Hai had pulled a small vial out of a pocket and held it up for Ash to see. "I think I'll use this soul to fight you first."

Before Hai was finished speaking Ash had uncorked her own bottle and a spirit was forming in front of her. Hai wasted no more time and uncorked her vial. After the souls had taken form Hai was left smirking as she faced Rando, and Ash was in shock as she faced Kuronue.

"You bitch! You stole my brothers soul!"

"I see you upgraded your soul to the thief of techniques. I was wondering who had so nicely hung him in his cell after the spirit detective had apprehended him."

"He had killed many necromancers." Ash refused to look at her brother.

With a wave of her hand she sent Rando after Hai. His hands moving faster then the eye could see Rando was chanting and a wall of fire sprung up around the ring. He moved swiftly into his next chant. Ash was using her concentration to control Rando that she did not keep an eye on Kuronue. Next thing she new he had sent her to the ground with a kick to her back Hai was on her the next second with a katana. Ash barely managed to block with her sword still sheathed. She tossed the taller woman over head and jumped to her feet just as Rando sent a fire tornado spinning towards Hai. She couldn't dodge in time and was swept up in the flaming tempest.

Ash was soon engaged in martial arts with her brother kicks and punches. She locked her eyes on his and noticed the were glazed. He had a broken mind. Buried memories. He was gaining the upper hand on her. Kuronue had always been a better fighter then his little sister.

Ash spun to dodge an attack and ended up right in Hai's arms. A knife was put to her throat.

"Say goodbye Ash."

Ash withdrew the power she had in Rando and threw it in Kuronue.

"Brother help me?" Ash's hands were grasped tight on Hai's wrist trying to stop the blade from cutting flesh. Rando's spirit floated away lost forever.

"No you will not steal him! He is my soul!" Hai's other fist came and collided with Ash temple and she fell. Ash did not take her focus off of Kuronue.

"Brother remember me!" Hai was beating on Ash as she refused to lose focus on her brother for fear of losing him again. She could feel the energy she had shoved in him battling with Hai's. She threw more energy into him.

Hai raised her sword and was bringing it down on Ash who could barely remain up right.

"BROTHER!" Ash put her arm in front of her face to block Hai.

"NO!"

The clanging sound of metal on metal reverberated through out the stadium.

Ash looked up to see Kuronue standing in front of her holding his sword, her sword and fending off Hai.

"No this… this is… impossible!" Hai spat out as she was forced onto the defensive. "You can't steal someone else's soul! It's not possible!" She dodged another attack and started backing away from him towards Ash.

Ash picked up Hai's discarded dagger and made a slash catching Hai on the shoulder. She spun to keep Ash in her sights and was sliced across the other shoulder by Kuronue. She spun again and was sliced again. She wielded the katana like a clumsy child with a toy as the siblings continued to keep her in the center of their macabre dance. Ash caught the other necromancer across the back of her knee.

"I can and I did." Ash stated as Kuronue caught her other knee.

Hai fell and Ash stood before her Kuronue behind her. Kuronue hand his sword to Ash like he had so many years ago. Ash excepted it.

She gazed down at their prey.

"Hai. You have been weighed." Ash said.

"You have been measured." Kuronue picked up.

"And you have been found wanting." They spoke in unison as Ash simultaneously shoved her sword threw Hai's heart and reach into her chest and pulled out her soul. She trapped the soul into a vial before turning to he brother.

The soul smiled at his sister before she spoke to him. Juri's voice in the background counting to ten fell on their def ears.

"I miss you brother."

"And I you, Runt."

She smiled at the pet name. "You are the only one who fought with me like that."

"I'm the only one who could read your sloppy signals."

Her smile grew, "You haven't changed."

"Yeah besides the whole being dead thing it's just like old days," his eyes shot to Kurama in the stands, "even Youko's here."

He walked over and brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "You cried for me remember." He smiled at her. "Send me back Ash."

She shook her head.

"Ash," his voice was low, "come on, Runt, I don't want to be your pet. Send me to spirit world. It's where I belong."

Ash shook from head to toe as she nodded, "I love you, brother."

"Care for you too, Runt." On that last note Ash with drew all her energy and his spirit floated up.

Dazed Ash turned and stepped out of the ring. She was about to make her way out of the arena when Elder Tuguro's voice brought her back.

"You can't just leave you have to stay until the match is over."

Ash turned and blinked at him. She turned to look at her teammates who were reduced to pools of gunky body fluids and bone, "And who do you expect to fight? As you can see my other team members are dead. I cannot fight the finals as a one man show. I forfeit."

"You can't forfeit! I haven't fought yet!"

Ash shrugged, "Sounds like a personal problem." She turned and returned

her march out of the arena to Juri announcing Team Tuguro the winners.

(points for a Knights Tale Reference.)


	12. Chapter 12: Through the Looking Glass

Hope y'all enjoyed my fight scene. I'm starting to enjoy writing them and I would like to think they are getting better. Here we go chapter 12!

Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash didn't know how long she had been sitting in the shower of her hotel room. Her clothes were stuck to her body and her braid had come undone at the end. She watched as her tears mixed with the cold water and travel down the drain to who knows where. She started figuring and came to the conclusion that she'd been sitting there for little over an hour. The steaming hot water had long ago turned cold. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She took in another and out went pieces of grief with her breath. With each breath she took and let out she calmed down. Her brother was right she had all ready mourned his death. She didn't have it in her to go through that again. She heaved herself up off the floor. After stripping herself of her soaking clothes she stepped out of the shower turning it of and leaving the clothes behind. She brushed her hair and dressed in her usual attire. As she was pulling on her leather jacket there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her sword before ordering entrance. Ash took the defensive expecting everything. The door opened revealing a five foot ten inch blonde male who was completely unexpected.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The male sighed, "I guess no one recognizes me without my make up. I am the Beautiful Suzuka."

"If you have come here to beg for my mercy save your breath. The council doesn't send me to deal with minor contraband infractions. They will send regulators who you will be able to defeat easily."

"Actually I came to give you a gift."

Ash raised an eyebrow. The Beautiful Suzuka held out a mirror. Ash didn't reach for it she just looked at it.

The Beautiful Suzuka explained, "It is made on the same idea as the Cape of No Return. Look into it and it will show you where your heart wishes to be. Concentrate enough and it will transport you there."

Ash reached out and grasped the mirror.

"Why give it to me?"

The Beautiful Suzuka cast his pale green eyes down, "because the look on Tuguro's face when you told him you could care less about him was priceless."

"Hell, I would love to see what you'd give me if I told him to shove it up his ass."

They laughed and he turned to leave.

"Hey, Suzuka. Just some info. Tell the regulators you had no idea Hai was selling you illegal contraband. She's all ready dead, so they'll shove it in her file and call it case closed."

"Thanks."

After The Beautiful Suzuka left she sat on her bed and examined the mirror. It was not extraordinary a plain mirrored piece of glass surrounded by a brass scroll work frame. Finally she looked in the glass and saw exactly where she wished to be. A little more concentration and she found herself falling. Down down down she went. She was surrounded by black oblivion. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Just as she was starting to get nauseous she came to a stop standing the shadows near her favorite people.

Hiei was talking about self mutilation to Kuwabara. She could feel Youko and then in the blink of an eye he was gone and Kurama was stepping out of the shadows. She could feel that all of them had gotten stronger.

She stepped forward and spoke, "wow all of your energies have multiplied ten fold since the tournament started."

"Whoa, Where'd you come from?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I came through the looking glass."

They just stared at her and she just stared back.

"Oh… K…"

She stood next to Hiei and barely resisted the urge to touch him. As a compromise with her instincts she stood just behind him and to the right. A great bit of relief flooded through her as he leaned the slightest bit back and touched her. She let her left hand reach and touch his lower back just faintly.

After they all went their separate ways Ash followed Hiei.

"If you're following me in the hopes of talking you should know better."

"Oh I know you're not the lets talk it out kind of guy."

"Then why are you following me?"

Ash shrugged even though she was behind him and he couldn't see her, "because I can't seem to help myself."

"Well if your building the courage to apologize and beg me forgiveness to gain your access back into my bed save your breath."

"Oh no I don't beg and I'm not sorry. I miss Youko. I won't lie and I don't regret rushing the stage. Though I will admit when I'm wrong and I completely misunderstood my feelings." She shrugged again, "after all I don't have them very often it's hard to tell them apart."

Hiei spun and glared at her, "then why aren't you following your precious Youko? Suzuka gave him the fruit of the past life you know." Hostility oozed from his voice and Ash almost cringed.

"I know."

"So tell me again why you're following me."

"I told you I can't seem to help myself."

"Infuriating woman, I don't have time to deal with you." Hiei stopped in front of a blazing fire. Ash watched for a minute before coming to the conclusion that he was not going to train with her standing there, and nor was he going to talk to her.

With a sigh she turned to leave, "I missed you at my fight."

"Kurama gave me the details."

"Not the same." With that she left to her room.


	13. Chapter 13: Wings

Ash was jolted awake by a body sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up sword in hand. The sheet that had been covering her naked body pooled in her lap. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she took in Hiei sitting on he bed. His right arm was flaming and his upper body was scorched. He looked up at her with hooded crimson eyes.

"Do you have a bandage?"

Ash snapped out of her shock and went over to her duffle bag and pulled out a first aid kit. She took it and sat back on the bed. She pulled out the bandages and a tube of burn ointment. She then just stared at the flaming arm not know what she could do. As she looked she noticed the dark figure of a dragon moving and gnashing on his arm.

"Hiei," she looked up and her eyes met his, "you trapped it in your arm."

He just smiled.

"It looks quite angry."

"Then calm him down."

Ash started to hum a tune as she started to wrap the bandages around his arm. The dragon was starting to calm in its movements. Encouraged Ash started to sing softly.

"_I never meant to cause you any sorrow. _

_I never meant to cause you any pain_

_I only wanted one chance to see you laughing._

_I only want to see you laughing_

_Purple rain. Purple rain."_

As she continued to sing Purple rain the dragon had calmed and the flames went down enough for her to do the bandages around the rest of his arm.

"_Only want to see you bathing in the purple rain._

_I never wanted to be your weekend lover."_

She looked up and Hiei's eyes were closed and there was the barest hint of a smile on his lips. She tied off that bandage and sat back. His eyes popped open and met hers. She was suddenly aware that she was very naked. She started throwing the bandages back in the case. Her fingers found the burn cream and she looked at it then at him and decided it wasn't necessary before tossing it back in with the bandages. She closed the kit, the whole time she could feel his eyes on her. She stood and went to go put it away when he grabbed he wrist, spun her to face him, and tugged her down so that she was straddling him. The first aid kit was dropped and forgotten as his hands kneaded their way up her back at the same time his mouth nipped it's way to her ear. His hands stopped right on the ankh on her back.

"Do you know what would make me hot?" his voice was low and deep and made a shiver crawl down her spine. She shifted her hips and smiled as she found her voice.

"I think you all ready are."

He bit her neck with a little force causing a gasp to escape her lips, "hotter?" he growled.

"Hm?"

"Wings," the one word was a growling demand, and Ash complied as her midnight black wings erupted from her back.

With a growl Hiei's mouth met hers in a fierce kiss. Ash's hands went to his belts and undid them in record time. When he was as bare as she they had fun. They climaxed as she rode him and his hands squeezed her hips.

Hiei and Ash took turns reaching for the other through out the night.

Ash woke up on her side when the suns morning rays came through her window and shone in her eyes. She could feel Hiei's presence behind her though the only touch he gave her during their rest as a possessive hand on her side. She took solace in the easy sound of his breathing. She took a look at the alarm clock and sighed. She rolled over and moved to snuggle closer to Hiei who immediately woke up and gave her kiss.

"You fight at three today."

"I know."

"It's one now."

His brow furrowed, "we slept that long?"

Ash smiled, "indeed I must have wore you out pretty good."

"Don't flatter yourself I haven't slept in weeks."

Sure Ash got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Hiei followed her.


	14. Chapter 14: Never Say Goodbye

Dearest adoring fans, please forgive me this chapter is going to be uber short. I have no idea how to make it longer, so as a bonus and to make up for the chapter being short I'm going to post a Generations: Future Sneak peak. Da da dum. BTW this is not the end of Generations: Present! There are still a few chapters. So as always Read, Review, and Repeat.

After Hiei's match against Bui Ash checked the cheap Yoda watch on her wrist for the time and sighed. She excused herself from the team Urameshi cheer squad, and made her way down to the locker room to check on the team, and take care of some last minute work. The girls followed her to cheer up the boys. Ash took a seat next to Hiei's hibernating body while Yukina spoke with Kuwabara. She stayed by his side while they checked to see what the big thudding sounds were outside. Kurama stayed with her.

"You truly care for him don't you?"

She just smiled at him as she let her fingers trail a light path up and down his arm, that just a night before had been smoldering. Hell just hours ago it wield the dragon of the darkness flame.

"It really is inside him now isn't it?"

"Indeed." Kurama sat on the other table and watched her. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"I have to. It's my job."

"Will you ever be back on this side?"

Ash shrugged, "I hope so," the whole time her eyes stayed on Hiei.

"How is our dear friend Yomi?"

Again Ash shrugged, "All I know is he's one of the three rulers of demon world. He has gotten quite strong since he lost his eyes."

"Apparently. Doesn't the Council still travel between the territories?"

"They do, but I am not welcome in Yomi's Kingdom. You know he never liked me. So the council just leaves me behind when they go to visit him."

They spent the next six hours in small chit chat about this and that and in comfortable silence.

When Hiei finally awoke Kurama answered his most important questions before giving Ash a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you around sometime."

"You too Kurama. Tell the boys I said break a leg. Preferably belonging to Tuguro."

"Will do." With that Kurama was gone.

Hiei just looked at Ash while Ash looked at the ground trying to figure out how to say goodbye.

"You're leaving."

Ash nodded, "I've been staying on borrowed time. I'm sure to face reprimand for staying this long."

"I see." Hiei hopped of the table and faced her. He hooked a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet her eyes. "You won't be returning will you?"

"I don't know," her voice was quiet.

"I see," he licked his lips and Ash's eyes stayed on his mouth. He smirked before placing the lightest of kisses he has ever given her on her lips. He then let her go and started to walk away.

"Hiei?"

He didn't turn around, "Don't say it."

"Catch." She tossed her leather jacket at him; he spun and caught it just in time. He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "hold on to it for me. I don't want it to get ruined during my punishment."

He smirked and then shrugged, "sure." He turned to leave again.

"So the dragon is really inside you?"

"Yeah," he kept walking.

"That's hot."

**Shift P.O.V. (I don't do this often but the creativity is flowing.)**

**Hiei tugged on the jacket as he walked down the hallway to the ring. There was a smirk on his lips as Ash's last words swam around his head, "that's hot."**

"**Ash does have her quirks," Kurama pushed away from the wall to walk next to his friend.**

"**Hn." Hiei inhaled deeply taking in her honeysuckle scent from the jacket. He could have sworn he heard the dragon purr inside of him. A tune popped into his head followed by words:**

_**Baby I could never steal you from another**_

_**Its such a shame our friendship had to end**_

_**Purple rain purple rain**_

_**I only want to see you underneath the purple rain.**_

**He silently swore to himself to find the song, and the dragon growled in agreement.**

_Generations: Future. I'm not going to give too much away but I will tell you this; much to my sisters dismay it will be a crossover._

_The young girl was standing in the middle of a crowded walk way with dozens of people hustling here and there. Someone bumped into her. During the brief contact her skin touched theirs and it triggered a flash._

A deep passionate kiss. She was being held tight and holding on tighter. Not wanting to let go. She opens her eyes and barely catches a glimpse of red hair.

_She was pulled back to present times by her mothers voice, "Rai, are you ok?"_

_She shook her head clearing her mind before meeting her mothers indigo eyes, "Yeah, Ma, I'm good." She smiled as she ran a leather gloved hand through her shoulder length midnight hair that was inherited from both her mother and father._

"_What was the flash of?" Rai looked to her mothers other side to meet her God fathers bright green eyes. Her cheeks turned pink as she thought of that kiss._

"_Oh… uh… nothing important Kurama." _

_He smiled knowingly at her, "then I doubt it would be worth mentioning to your father."_

"_Oh yes, lets not tell Hiei. He'll just rampage until he figures out someone to kill. If it was important Rai would tell us." she smiled down at her daughter who had continued to look around at all the stores she was dying to go shop in._

"_Yes, Ash, who would have thought Hiei would turn into such the over protective father." Kurama and Ash continued to talk as Rai wondered over to look in a shop window at…_

There you have it my lovely little sneak peak of Generations: Future. Tell me what you think. I'll have it due out in a couple weeks depending. I'll keep y'all posted on the release date.


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment

Ok I hope you don't mind, but the next two chapters are going to be vague on time. You will soon see. I hope it's still up to par with my other chapters.

Read, Review, and Repeat!

Ash marched into the hearing room her wings were showing with pride. She nodded her head in respect to her fellow Council members. She strolled forward and placed the vial containing Hai's soul on the table in front of Galen. She took a step back. She watched with knowing eyes as Galen picked up the vial and examined it.

"I think I will keep her," he switched the vial for the one he kept in his pocket. "Who wishes Tia's soul?"

Ash sighed, the trading of souls reminded her that she herself had no soul. And souls were past along from the oldest member to the newest. Her Rando was better then any cast off she might receive.

Ash started to leave when Galen spoke to her again.

"You were late."

"Two days."

"Three."

"I needed recuperation," a sly grin appeared on her face as she thought of her "recuperation."

"Sex is not a valid reason for disobeying a direct order from the head of The Council."

The rest of the council, puppets that they were, nodded in agreement.

"If a normal necromancer had gone against me it would be punished by death."

"But fortunately for me a member of the Council cannot kill another member of the Council." She stated the law at him.

"I am aware of the law," Galen turned to their fellows and debated. "Let us discus whether or not our young Ash needs reprimand. She is loose cannon and cannot be trusted with the jobs she is assigned and we cannot rely on her to get them done on time. I believe a good punishment will set her straight."

"I agree."

"You would, Cairu."

"I think Ash is doing just fine as our executioner. We have not had one that has been so feared in so long. The number of executions needing to be done has gone down by half."

Ash bowed her head in respect to the necromancer who was above no one, but Ash, "thank you Kairion."

The beautiful brunette smiled and nodded in return.

"But she needs to learn that it is not about her. A sever enough punishment my make her realize that she indeed is the bottom of the chain here."

Unfortunately the rest of the Council agreed and they announced her sentence.

Galen stood and faced her directly, "Ash you shall offer each of us skin in apology for disrespect. Which we will take with the weapon being a cat of nine tails."

Ash's jaw dropped, "what that's …" She was cut off.

"And then we shall take your wings so that you may not fly, and will have to try extra hard to be on time."

"A little much don't you think?"

"Cuff her and take her to the offering room. I have a feeling she will be difficult."

As the regulators came towards her she let her energy seep from every fiber of her being, and her eyes started to glow black, "I cannot guarantee your safety if you come any closer." The regulators stopped at her low voice, "Not only will I cooperate, but I will take everything you throw at me Galen. And mark my words Galen. I will find a way to return every ounce of pain I will feel unto you. Tenfold."

With that said she started her march down to the sacrifice room.

Cairu chained Ash to the wall with a little to much enthusiasm. Ash looked at the wall before her. It was grey stone with the names of every name of every necromancer. A line through the name meant death. A C by the name meant the Necro had moved up to be a member of the Council, and an X after the C meant head of the Council. She had removed her shirt before hand and she could sense the first of six to stand behind her.

The weapon cracked and seven lengths of leather dug into her flesh. She clamped her jaw so she would not scream and blood ran from her cheek. She could feel the blood swell, and then ooze down her back. Luckily her braid was up in a bun, so it would not get in the way. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain shot all the way to her bones. She refused to let them fall. Instead she closed her eyes and went back to the nights before; she went back to Hiei, and took solace in his arms.

Another crack sounded and more pain shot through her.

_Purple Rain, Purple Rain_

Another crack, more blood.

_Purple Rain; Purple Rain_

Another crack; more pain.

_Purple Rain; Purple Rain_

Another crack; her knees sagged before she locked them.

_Let me guide you to the Purple Rain!"_

Galen now stood behind her.

"I'm going to hurt you so much you'll stop that annoying humming!" He lashed with all his strength. One of the nine tails landed on her neck right where Hiei's mark was fading. If she were there she would have cursed because the slash was going to scar, but she was not there. She was with Hiei.

When Galen demanded wings in her memories it was Hiei's lust filled growling demand.

As Galen, with the help of the rest of the Council, sawed off her wings she was with Hiei. He was tracing the ankh on her back like he so often liked to do.

When it was all done and she felt all but one of them leave she came back. She opened her eyes to see the young Kairion undoing her chains. She could barely stay conscious as the girl helped her up the stairs and up to Ash's room. The water stung as it hit the wounds when Kairion put her in the shower. It was there that Ash let herself cry a few tears that mixed with the water in the shower, and went unnoticed. She was laid on her stomach in bed.

"Mirror," it came out a hoarse whisper.

"What?"

"Mirror," it was barely louder and Ash pointed to her duffle bag.

Kairion smiled and went to the bag. She brought the mirror back with her and handed it to Ash who snuggled it to her chest.

The last thing Ash remembered before passing out was Kairion humming Purple Rain while bandaging her back.


	16. Chapter 16 Cousins

Chapter 16 is here! I never thought I would make it this far. I'm always never finishing stuff. Keep telling me how you feel. I like knowing you like it or I need to do this or should do that. Remember I write for you. And a little for me because if I didn't let out my creative I'd explode. And that's not pretty. Favorite YYH quote of the chapter: "To bad Hiei isn't here we could use his eye to find himself." As always Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash woke up.

She didn't know what day it was.

She didn't know what time it was.

She didn't know how long she had been out.

She didn't even know if the council was here or making their rounds to the kingdoms.

But she did know her back and wings hurt like a sonnova bitch.

She managed to move her arms and realized she had the mirror pressed to her chest. She wiggled and wormed and managed to get comfortable and look at the mirror at the same time.

In the mirror she sees exactly who she expected to see. Hiei. He was with Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and some guy she didn't know. Hiei was talking with that cocky smile on his face and Ash had a feeling he was going to do something stupid.

There was a knock on the door and Ash growled loudly.

"STFU! I brought food!" In walked a curvy woman with wonderfully long blood red hair. She was a bit taller then Ash, but shared her indigo eyes and facial bone structure.

Ash grumbled, "I hope it's your cooking and not whatever D class they've scared into working the kitchen.

"I did," she set the tray on a bedside table and moved to help Ash sit up.

Ash shifted to sit up to eat and the mirror fell. Ash lunged forward and cursed as her fingers barely missed her treasure, and she tore open her wounds.

"Damn it all to hell."

The mirror was pressed into her hands before tears could form. She held it to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Krymson."

"What's with that mirror anyways. You've been cradling it like a kids favorite teddy bear the past 2 days you've been out."

"It's… nothing."

"Uh huh." Krymson went about changing Ash's bandages, and Ash started to eat as she peered into the mirror again.

Hiei was holding a wrist that was holding a patch of sorts. Another hand, belonging to Kurama reached threw and placed another patch on Hiei's chest. Hiei looked quite annoyed. But excepted patches from both Kuwabara and Botan. No doubt Kurama blackmailed him some way.

Ash smiled.

"So what's his name?"

Ash almost choked on her food.

"What?"

"This male that has you smiley."

"What makes you think there's a male?"

"Dearest Cousin do you think that I don't know you. The last time you acted all rebellious and gushy at the same time you ran off with your brothers friend Youko."

"Galen doesn't know."

"I know and he's pissed. Who is it?"

"Hiei," it was barely a whisper.

"The fire demon!"

Ash just nodded as she looked back into the mirror to see a rather annoyed Hiei being bullied by Kuwabara and Kurama. No doubt they were talking of Yukina. He only got that look when his sister was being talked about. Hiei shoved his hands into the pockets of the leather jacket.

"So why do you keep staring into the mirror?"

She smiled, "it shows me him. It can also take me to him if I concentrate enough."

"Oh that's neat. Who'd you steal it from?"

"I didn't steal it. It was a gift."

"Well as soon as you can walk Galen has a job for us."

Ash snorted, "take my wings and demand favors of me. The nerve."

"It's just guard work."

Ash raised an eye brow.

"There's a hole opening up to Human World. He wants us to make sure no Necromancers get the bright idea of sneaking over there."

Ash carefully pushed herself to her feet.

"Cousin what are you doing now?"

"We might as well start on our way now. I can't fly with a four inch wing span, and I'm as weak as a new born kitten until the grow back fully."

With a sigh Krymson followed, and helped her cousin when she tripped and stumbled to the door.


	17. Chapter 17: Guard Duty

Ok so I think the last chapter sucked and I have a feeling this one will to, but the next one will be back up to par.

Read, Review, and Repeat.

"Do you remember when we had to go into Yomi's kingdom to kill that one chick." Krymson was keeping Ash's mind off Hiei and off the fact that the scabs on her back itched.

"Yeah, and Yomi found out and sent his whole army to remove me from the grounds."

"But we showed him. I dragged her out by her hair and we executed her right on the outskirts."

"And all he could do was stand there and bitch about the smell of death."

They were laughing as they made their way up the last hill to the tunnel. Their mouths gapped open at the site that awaited them.

Tower taller then the highest point in all three kingdoms stretched up to the sky. It was moving and wiggling and every now and then pieces would and hit the ground with a scream. Rubble didn't scream, but the tower was made completely of lower class demons.

"Well do you want to stay here and snipe the necromancers trying for the tunnel, or go inside and slay which ever ones get to close?"

"Let's wait inside."

With that Krymson spread her expansive wings span. They were the same blood color as her hair and made of feathers. Ash unsheathed her sword and took off at a run. She hopped, skipped and jumped on the heads of lesser demons until she made it to the top. Krymson was leaning against a wall and yawned. She pretended to check her watch.

"It took you long enough."

"Well I'm sorry I have a one foot wing span. You know I removed my wings all by myself just to see what would happen." Ash glared at her cousin.

"Well now you'll know better for next time."

"Come here you. I'll take your wings off." Ash lunged for Krymson and they brawled for a minute before they were interrupted by sensing another necromancer near by.

They stood and peered around before see the big brute of a man just walking towards the Maki barrier. The two slid into step on either side of him.

"Watcha doin?" Krymson voice was high pitched an innocent.

"I'm getting out of here."

"Ash laughed, "But the law says no necromancers in human world."

"I don't care about no stupid law."

"But I do."

"Then why are you here."

"Because it's my job to make sure someone like you doesn't try anything stupid." finally the big brute looked down at her and stopped in mid step.

"You're the executioner."

Ash grinned and took a bow, "indeed I am. Now why don't you turn around and run along." As he did Ash called after him, "and if you pass anyone else tell them we're here waiting."

The cousins high fived.

They sat and reminisced for what seemed like hours. Every now and then they had to work and detour escaping necromancers. Most just caught sight of them and turned around. They did have to use force on a couple.

"So what's your boy doing?"

Ash glanced down into her mirror and frowned. "I think he's standing in suedo space."

"What?"

"He's just standing in black space with Kurama and Kuwabara. I don't understand." Ash then smiled as she watched Hiei pull an ear bud out of the pocket of the leather jacket. She shook her head and put the mirror away.

"So anyways, I spy with my little eye something beginning with the letter 'M'"

"The Makai Net."

"Damn how'd you guess?"

"I spy with my little eye something yellow."

"The Makai Net."

"Yeah," Krymson sighed.

"I spy with my little eye…" Krymson looked around, "Something black and blue and it's coming right for us!"

"The dragon of the darkness flame," Ash sounded bored. "I spy with my little eye THE DRAGON OF THE DRAKNESS FLAME!"

"That's not how you play the game," Krymson whimpered.

Ash shot to her feet and started to run away from the dragon.

Krymson gave chase, "Ash get back here. We have to stay until the hole closes!"

"Why?"

"'Cause Galen said so."

"I'll show Galen where he can shove his said so."

Krymson caught up with Ash some ways away from the hole. She was sitting in a tree watching four powerful beings fall from the tunnel.

"Why the hell did we run?"

Ash pointed, "it's Hiei."

"O…K… Again why did we run?"

"I don't have my wings. I can feel him all the way over here. He has gotten stronger. I have gotten weaker."

Krymson sat next to her cousin, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. You took the beating Galen dealt and didn't even scream. The way Kairion speaks about it, Galen was the one screaming."

Ash smiled, "yeah he was."

They sat and watched the four fighters.

"Wow, so that's the Dragon of the Darkness Flame?"

"Yeah."

"Impressive."

"It is, and I can make it purr."


	18. Chapter 18 Raizen's Kingdom

Let's do the time warp again! Ok like I said last chapter sucked too, but this one will be better. Read, Review, and Repeat!

Four months went by and word reached the cousins to meet the council in Raizen's kingdom for the yearly rounds. They packed up their things and left. They met up with Galen and the rest of the Council at the doors to the tower. The rolling thunderous sound announced the time.

Ash stretched from her head to her toes including her now four feet wing span. She heard the sounds of fighting coming from near by and one of the combatants sounded familiar.

"You guys go ahead and do your political thing. I'm going to go that way." She started to walk toward the fighting.

"You are going to do no such thing."

Ash turned towards Galen, "we all know I'm a point and shoot kind of girl. Politics aren't my game."

"I don't care what your game is. We show as an all."

"Negative. If you don't need me for Yomi you don't need me for Raizen." She let her power flare in anger. Galen answered with his power.

"Are you challenging me? With only half your strength?"

"No I'm calling in back up."

"Did you forget you have yet to find a replacement soul?"

"Nope."

Ash just smiled smugly as she was tackled to the ground. A hand reached down and helped her up.

"Hey Ash," Urameshi had taken stance in front of her. "I could recognize that cold power anywhere. I've gotten stronger wanna brawl?"

Ash took her stance, "I would love to."

Ash charged him with a left hook and they started fighting. They were pushed away from the council as Galen shouted ignored commands.

Yusuke got underneath her and flared up the trusted spirit gun. She dodged, but not in time. The blast caught her leg and she stumbled to the ground. The second she fell Yusuke was on top of her with fists flying.

"What's a matter Ash you've gotten weaker?"

"Got my wings removed, but no worries they're coming back."

Yusuke stood, "there's no point in fighting then. It's no contest." He started to walk away.

"Take it back!" Ash punched him in the back of the head. Yusuke turned and knocked her down. Ash got up and charged again just to be knocked down again.

"Come on Ash. This is like fighting a rag doll." He kicked her across the ground.

"No," she got to all fours then stood and stumbled after him again. He gave her a swift kick in the abdomen to send her in a tree.

"You're weaker then a new born kitten, Ash!"

She stood again, and again he knocked her to the ground. He straddled her waist and punched at her face and torso.

"NO!" A stronger power surged out of her. There was a blinding flash of blue light and the tables were turned. Ash was on Yusuke and he was trying to block. Her wings were out and had an impressive span of eight feet.

They split apart and Yusuke wiped the blood from his chin, "that's more like it Ash."

They fought until neither one of them could hardly stand. They then helped each other up the steps so that Ash may properly address the king of this land.

They stopped outside the door and Ash hid her wings not wanting Galen to know.

Together they shoved open the door and Raizen looked up from speaking with Galen.

Raizen laughed, "ah Yusuke. It's about time you showed. I see you've met the executioner."

"Who Ash? Yeah we go way back."

"King Raizen," Ash bowed her head in respect and they both almost toppled to the floor.

"Let's not do that again," Yusuke stated as the managed to right themselves.

"Sounds good."

"Son, come stand beside me. I'll introduce you to everyone," Raizen spoke to Yusuke.

Ash and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Um… are you good Ash?"

"Might be." Ash and Yusuke eased away from each other and Ash stood wobbly. Yusuke limped to the forefront and faced the council.

"Yusuke this is the Necromancer council. They show up from time to time. Ash whom you know is the executioner. Galen," he motioned, "is the head of the council. Then this is Kairion, Cairu, Past, Present, and Future."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what's that got to do with me?"

"You are my ancestor and my heir. You'll have to be diplomatic at some point in time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let me know when I can kick your ass. That spar with Ash got me in a good mood."

"Glad I can help," she gave him a thumbs up. Krymson had and arm around Ash's waist to keep her up. Though Ash could probably stand on her own now she didn't want Galen to know that.

"Are we finished here?" Raizen asked Galen.

"We are."

"Then if you'll excuse us…"

"Of course." Galen turned and left followed by the others.

"Ash you can stay."

Krymson held back with Ash but Ash motioned for her to go ahead and go.

Ash turned to face Raizen. Of all the rulers she liked him best, and she had reason to believe he favored her out of all the necromancers.

"Yes dear king?"

"You've known my son for a while have you."

"Yes."

"Tell me has he always been this scrawny and weak?"

Ash laughed, "no sir. He used to be much worse."

Yusuke growled in her direction as Raizen laughed.

"Galen says you lost your wings." He looked her up and down, "it does not appear that way to me. In fact you appear stronger."

"Indeed Galen had taken my wings, but Yusuke helped me force grow them and now they're bigger."

"Ha! Much bigger and you'll be all wings little bat."

"I know. Let us hope they don't get taken again. And don't tell Galen I want to see the shocked as fuck look on his face when he finds out."

"No worries. By the way… Galen was just telling me Yomi has a new second in command by the name of Youko Kurama. I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks a bunch Raizen. If you'll excuse me… I'll leave you to teach Yusuke a thing or two about fighting."

Ash closed the door to the room she always stayed in when in Raizen's kingdom. She took a seat on the bed and got out her mirror. She peered into it and saw Hiei in suspended animation, healing. In front of him stood a naked woman, and Ash growled. Ash looked the woman over not knowing who she was until she came to her eyes. She recognized the one to belong to Mukuro. Ash who never had anything against the ruler before, was filled with anger towards the woman.

"What has she done to you my precious Hiei?"


	19. Chapter 19: Mukuro's Kingdom

OK here we are chapter 19. I can't believe I'm so close to chapter twenty. Because I know that you only read this for our favorite bad ass. We have more Hiei in this chapter. Please don't forget to review I can't fix my suckiness if I don't know I suck. Hugs and kisses. Read, Review, and Repeat!

Several months later Ash stood with the rest of the Council and a hand full of regulators in front of Mukuro. The fact that Hiei was standing next to Mukuro helped Ash come to grips with the fact that he was not injured. All though Ash was trying to get the little voice in her head to stop hurling insults at the ruler. It took all herself control not to glare as she listened to Galen and Mukuro blab about usual business.

"Are my necromancers behaving?"

"Yes they are all well and good."

"How are Yomi and Raizen?"

"Well and good they each have new second in commands as I see you do to."

"Ah, yes how rude of me. This is Hiei," at the sound of his name coming from her mouth Ash had to bite back a growl. "Hiei you know of the Necromancer Council."

"Hn."

Ash watched him as his eyes locked on each of her fellows eyes and swiftly moving on to the next not finding one worthy nor strong enough for his time. Not even Galen. Then his eyes met hers and it seemed like time froze.

Mukuro seemed to notice the pause on Ash for she spoke, "Ash, where is your impressive wing span? You normally show them off with such pride I almost didn't recognize you."

"Ash had an accident and lost her wings," Galen spoke before Ash could.

Ash cleared her throat before unleashing her wings. "Galen was misinformed." She could feel the heat coming from the glare he was sending in her direction. "I had heard you had new members on your watch and I simply didn't want to scare them." She grinned as she spared a glance for Mukuro, but didn't take too much of her attention from Hiei.

"It's been a while," Hiei spoke to her.

"Indeed it has," she smiled at him.

"I believe proper protocol states for you to address the Head of Council first." Galen was pissed that he was being by passed for Ash.

"Hiei lives by his own rules," Ash and Mukuro had spoke at the same time and Ash barely caught the growl before it left her lips. She turned it into a slight cough.

"If you have no need of my services at the moment I will request my leave."

Mukuro nodded as Galen declined her request. She left anyways.

Ash knew she was being followed.

"Go away Krymson, I'm not in the mood to be poked."

Someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her. She was shoved up against the doorway that just happened to be on the wall where she was.

Hiei's mouth was on hers in a split second and she melted into him.

The kiss seem to last forever, but was over to quickly.

Hiei looked down at her as his thumb rested on the new scar on her neck.

"Who did this?" Hiei's voice was low in a demand.

Ash looked down, "it doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! It wasn't there the last time I saw you, and now it is. That means between then and now someone hurt you, and they need to die!"

"It's not your fight Hiei!" She looked up at him in a glare.

"It was Galen wasn't it?" Hiei turned around and went to march back in there and slaughter the blue haired necromancer.

Ash grabbed his wrist and pulled him in to the room. She slammed the door and spun to glare at him.

"Look, Hiei, I'm not a damsel in distress, and you're not a hero! I can fight my own battles! If I wanted your help with it I would have asked!"

Hiei was on her in a second. He had her pinned against the door and was looking at her with harshness in his eyes.

"Say. It. Again."

"Say what?"

"I'm not a hero."

"You're not a hero Hiei."

"Hn. You're absolutely right, Ash. I'm not a hero, but I take care of those I consider mine." He sounded angry with an underlay of hurt.

Ash ran a hand through her long midnight hair, her wings fluttered in agitation, and she paced. She had completely bypassed the fact that he had referred to her as his.

"I'm not saying that you don't. I'm just saying that I can take care of myself. And believe me I have this well and taken care of."

"You're going to kill him then?"

"No. It's against necromancer law for a member of the council to kill another member of the council."

"That doesn't sound like it's taken care." Hiei had started pacing now.

"I'd rather Galen suffer then die quickly. No offense Hiei, but I've seen you kill. It's to quick. I have all ready promised him lots and lots of pain."

"How much pain?"

"Ten times the amount he gave me that night," Ash's fingers were playing with the scar.

"Not enough."

"Oh trust me Hiei it is." She stopped her pacing and met his eyes. Her wings fluttered, her heart skipped a beat, and in that single split second that she looked in his eyes she was hot.

His face was a calm anger and the blue black flame of the dragon danced in his eyes.

She timidly stepped towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. She heard him make a low rumbling purr.

"You're dragon is showing."

"I know," his voice was low and hoarse, as if he were trying very hard to keep control.

Ash moved as close as she could to him without touching him and whispered in his ear.

"I like it."

Hiei had come undone, and had her on the bed in a split second.


	20. Chapter 20: Raizen's Death

Chapter twenty woo hoo! Hope y'all like. We're getting closer to the end. As always Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash woke up the next day after a long night where she and Hiei actually talked. They talked about their past mostly and not surprisingly neither of them talked of the future. Ash breathed in deeply and smiled to herself. Hiei was spooning her with strong possessive arms wrapped around her. She felt him nuzzle her neck and reach for her. She rolled over and gave him what he wanted. When they were finished Ash lay on top of Hiei and looked at his eyes. They were still blazing with blue black flame but there was a calmness to them now. Like the dragon had found a moment of peace. Ash's gaze slid to his neck and rested on his pulse. She let a slow grin creep across her face. She pressed her lips to it then she allowed herself to nibble and finally she sucked and left a mark identical to the one he had left on her just over a year ago.

She laid her head on his chest and let her fingers roam. They found the tears he wore on his neck.

"Will you ever tell her?"

"No." Hiei had tensed.

Ash smirked and placed kisses on his skin, "fair enough."

He relaxed.

Ash started to doze again. She could have sworn she had a dream about Raizen. He was dead. His soul came to her.

"Hey little bat."

"Raizen?"

"I came to you because I figured you've been putting off finding a soul," he looked down at her and Hiei snuggled together. His eyes rested on her belly and a lazy grin appeared on his lips, "but I think I want to be reincarnated. Take care of her." With those last words he was gone.

Ash was gently nudged awake by Hiei.

"Hm?"

"You were talking in your sleep." She looked up to see him frowning at her. She sat up.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Raizen."

"Oh," Ash snuggled back down into the blankets as if that were unimportant. Hiei continued to glare. Ash peeked up at him and laughed, "Relax Hiei. He's no threat to you he died is all."

His glare turned to confusion.

"What now Hiei?"

"That might be why Mukuro was calling for me."

Ash did not stifle her growl that time and Hiei looked at her in shock.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Ash rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her chin, "you better go. Don't want to keep your Mukuro waiting."

Hiei, slightly confused, climbed out of bed. He got dressed and as his fingers reached for the leather jacket he hesitated remembering it was hers.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"Eventually, but I'm heading into Yomi's kingdom today. You better hold on to. There's no knowing how bloody I'll get there."

"Hn," he smirked as he pulled on the jacket. There was a banging on the door.

"Ash! I know you're in there. Come out. We have business in Raizen's kingdom." Ash growled at Galen's voice.

"Go away!"

Hiei walked over and knelt in front of her. "I must go."

"I know."

"What do you want me to tell them on my way out?"

"To fuck off."

Hiei smiled, "Gladly. Do me a favor?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Hold on to this for me." He slid the teal iPOD under her fingers before turning and walking out the door.

Ash listened to Hiei's lovely conversation with Galen.

"Don't tell me she's not in there because I know she is."

"Oh she is," Hiei paused, "and she has a message for you."

"Oh she does, does she?"

"Yes."

"Well she can come out and deliver it herself!"

"She said you can fuck off."

Ash heard a small scuffle and someone being thrown against a wall.

"Now you can either head her message and fuck off or I will make you fuck off." Ash could hear the low threat in his voice and feel the heat of the dragon through the door.

As soon as she heard footsteps going one way and a minute later footsteps going the other way Ash got out of bed, dressed, grabbed her bag, and left.

She had just pushed play on the iPOD with the ear buds in her ear when she heard Galen talk behind her.

"Raizen is dead we have to go console Yusuke."

"Sorry Galen, can't hear you." She held up the iPOD and pointed to her ear. A small smile was playing on her lips as the first notes of Purple Rain started to play, and she made her way to Yomi's kingdom.


	21. Chapter 21: Yomi's Kingdom

Chapter 21 I'm very proud of myself for getting this far. I'm glad you guys enjoy it. Just three more chapters until the end of Generations: Present. So Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash landed on the roof of Yomi's tower and sheathed her wings. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and she was listening to Hiei's iPOD. She took one ear bud out and listened for alarms. With out hearing any she snuck over to the door leading to the stairs down. Her eyes were constantly moving looking for anything that would detect her. Her ears were twitching trying to pick up any sign that she was caught.

She pressed an ear to the door by the lock and pulled out a bobby pin. She started fiddling and in a matter of minutes the lock clicked and the door opened. She smiled to herself as she silently walked inside, and didn't bother to close the door behind her. On silent feet she made her way down halls opening doors and not closing them. She was purposely letting them know some who wasn't supposed to be here was here. She even snatched a very pretty necklace out of a vault in Yomi's personal chamber.

Kurama opened the door to his room trying to escape the sound of the alarms going off. Ash looked up from her lap top and smiled at him.

"Hello Youko."

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He knows you're here. He can smell you everywhere."

She grinned, "I know."

"What are you doing here?" His fox ears started to make an appearance and twitched before he shoved Youko to the back of his mind.

Ash went back to clicking on her laptop, "fixing Hiei's iPOD."

"What's wrong with Hiei's iPOD?"

"There's only one song on it." She double clicked and "White Rabbit" started to play.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I tried putting more songs on there. He got very angry with me. He only wanted "Purple Rain" on there. Though it's a good song I would've thought of Hiei as a Black Sabbath kind of guy, definitely not Prince."

Ash smiled, "Oh I put some Sabbath on there."

"Don't do Jefferson, he'd throw the iPOD."

Ash laughed, "I know." She doubled clicked and "It's Been a While" started to play. She nodded and dragged it to the play list she was making.

Kurama shook his head, "back to my original question, why are you doing this here in Yomi's kingdom? You know he hates you."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual."

"Then why here?"

"Well the Council is in Raizen, pardon me, Yusuke's kingdom. My subconscious hate Mukuro, and you're here." she dragged another song over to the list.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with Mukuro?" Kurama sat on the bed next to her and started pointing at songs, "Sanitarium?"

Ash nodded and dragged the Metallica song, "my inner voice seems to think she is the enemy and wants to gut her."

"And why?"

Ash shrugged, "maybe because I watched her strip for him, but that doesn't make any sense. I never expected Hiei and I to exclusively date each other."

Kurama laughed.

"It's not funny. I growled at the mere mention of her name from him."

Kurama smiled knowingly.

"You know something I don't?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Love, one does not know until jealousy is felt."

"What the hell does that mean Yoda?"

"Oh you know what it means."

"I am not jealous."

"You won't listen to me will you?"

"No."

Kurama pointed to another song and Ash double clicked.

_I want to take is eyes out_

_Just or looking at you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you_

_Yes I do_

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for loving you._

Ash smiled and looked at Kurama. Youko's amber eyes were looking back at her.

"You love him."

"No I loved you."

"No, you love him."

"Why do you say that?"

"You never blinked twice when I made out with females to get us into or out of places."

"It was part of the job."

"Hiei is with Mukuro."

Ash growled.

"See. It doesn't matter that they are just plotting war on this kingdom. You don't even want him to mention her name. You are jealous."

Ash looked down and sighed, "You may be right."

"May be?"

"Even if you are. It doesn't matter. Hiei isn't the love kind of guy."

"Any guy kind be the love kind of guy for the right female."

"I'm not the right female."

"You may be. Especially now."

"Why is now so special?"

Youko sniffed at her and he smiled like the fox that he was.

"You're pregnant."

Ash feinted.

She woke up peering into Kurama's green eyes.

"You think she's all right?" she heard Jins Irish accent.

Chu's came next, "Naw she just needs a pint."

"You big bafoon, she can't drink she's pregnant," that was Toya's cool voice.

"I'm not pregnant…" Ash's voice was groggy.

"I believe you are," it was Yomi's calm voice and Ash groaned, "I can hear both heart beats. Yours and your child's."

Ash sat up and Kurama automatically helped with an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you really gonna have a baby?" Rinku was too cute, but Ash glared at him anyways.

"We can discuse this later." Yomi turned at started to walk away, "we have business to deal with. Yusuke is here. Ash if you are to take refuge here you will fight for me."

"I can't fight for anyone. I'm the executioner of the Necromancers Council. I'm neutral."

"We'll sort through the details later. Follow."

Ash went to let Yomi sort out the details with her fist when Kurama grabbed her.

"Remember you can't fight now," he whispered in her ear.

"Then I'll raise someone to fight for me," she hissed back.

"Not now."

Ash huffed but followed Kurama and the others after grabbing the iPOD. They sat in the closet and listened to politics. Ash almost laughed out loud. Yusuke had the same political views as she did. Violent ones.

They all came out of the closet (LOL) and agreed that a tournament was a great idea.


	22. Chapter 22: Demon World Tournament

OMG just one more chapter after this and then I will write Generations: The guide to The Necromancer Council. Then my favorite person comes home and I will take a ten day vacation and when I return it will be time for Generations: Future. Squee I'm so excited! Read, Review, and Repeat.

Ash stood next to Kurama at the demon world tournament. She was four months pregnant, but barely showed. She wore her usual blue jeans with the iPOD in the back pocket with the ear bud in one ear. Instead of the skin tight black tank top she wore a slightly baggy black shirt that stated in white lettering "Have fun storming the Castle!" As usual her shit kickers were on her feet and her long hair was in a high pony tail and still reached down to her butt. She was glowing and her arms were cradling the tiny baby bump she did have.

Mukuro had just revealed she was in fact female. Ash was not surprised and just glared at the female. Mukuro and Shigure left Hiei with the detective and came to talk to Ash.

"I know your pregnant. I know it's Hiei's," Mukuro was being blunt.

Ash stayed silent.

"Have no fear I will not tell him, but you should."

"Did you just come over here to tell me what was morally right to do?"

"No I brought Shigure over because he has important information to tell you."

Ash's eyes went to the surgeon.

He grinned, "I never told Hiei this because I never thought he would actually father children."

"But…"

"But the jagan has a mind of it's own as we very well know. It gives a gift to all the children born to it's beholder. There is no telling what this gift will be or if it will in fact be a curse instead. So head my warning your child will have some form of mental capability that is not normal and may plague it for eternity."

"Well thank you for that happy bit of info," she glared at the surgeon.

"Ash you should also know," Mukuro spoke, "he cares for you greatly. Even when he was so close to death within the far reaches of my kingdom he only thought of you. He also left you out of the story he told me. I suspect he did it to protect you."

Ash looked down from Mukuro and then gave a slight bow, "thank you."

Hiei had walked over and stood by Mukuro, but kept his eyes locked with Ash.

"If we fight don't expect me to go easy on you."

Ash smiled, "I am not participating."

Hiei's eyes glared, "why not?"

She shrugged, "The Council is neutral."

"I don't think that's the real reason. After all Galen is fighting."

Ash smiled and looked down, "you know me well Hiei. Fine. I am not fighting for medical reason. It's truth just not specific, and I would appreciate it if you didn't push the subject Hiei. I'll tell you after."

He looked her over a couple times before deciding it was truth. He nodded, "fair enough." He removed the jacket and handed it to her, "you might want to hold this. Don't want it getting ruined. Don't worry I'll be back for my iPOD after I become the ruler of demon world."

The powerful trio started walking away.

"Hiei,"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Galen is in your group."

"Yeah?"

"Kill him for me?"

"I thought you weren't a damsel in distress?"

"Don't want to get my jacket dirty."

"Hn," he smirked, "ok."

Ash stood by Koenma, George, and Botan as she watched the preliminaries. She was watching Hiei's island. He had just gotten rid of all the other fighters and it was just him and Galen. She watched as they exchanged words and Galen pulled out Hai's soul.

She went for Hiei and he merely walked through her and pinned Galen to the ground with his katana. She saw Hiei whisper a few more words. He twisted the sword and pulled it out. Ash heard Galen scream. Hiei made a slice on Galen's throat identical to the scar on Ash's. He then preceded to remove Galen's fingers one joint at a time then moved to his hands, forearms, biceps. He did the same with his feet and legs. Ash savored the screams. Finally Hiei took Galen's head.

Ash threw out her power and caught Galen's soul before it had a chance to escape and bottled it.

"Uh," Botan was disturbed, "I never thought Hiei was one for torture?"

"Let's just say he did it as a favor," Ash's fingers were playing with the scar on her neck.

The matches went on. Kurama versus Shigure. Ash was slightly saddened by the loss of Shigure. Then Hiei was fighting again this time it was with Mukuro.

Ash watched riveted to the screen as the two seemed to communicate through their fighting and that's when it hit Ash. The two were so much a like they couldn't possibly be lovers. Ash watched and tried her best to use her lip reading skills to catch what they were saying to each other.

"You have to Hiei…" Mukuro was say.

"No!"

She had him trapped and he unleashed the dragon and shouted Mukuro's name.

He lost.

They stood there bloody and beat. Hiei had no more energy and Mukuro had tons of it.

"What do you have to live for Hiei?" Ash read on Mukuro's lips as the leader walked towards him.

"Ash," Hiei fainted into Mukuro's arms and for once Ash was not jealous. He had said her name.

"Then tell her," was the last thing that Ash could read before the blasted tears fogged her vision.

"Ash are you ok?" Kurama was beat to hell, but worried about her.

"Yeah just these damned hormones," she lied.

Mukuro helped Hiei limp towards the small group. He leaned against the wall and slid down, sitting cross legged next to Ash.

Mukuro left to see about her next fight.

Ash strategically placed herself in Hiei's lap.

Kurama ushered the others away from the two, so they could have their privacy.

Ash offered Hiei the ear bud she wasn't using. He took it and placed it in his ear.

"I fixed you iPOD."

"What do you mean fixed? There was nothing wrong with it."

"Besides the fact that there was just one song."

"I liked my one song."

"I know I made it it's own play list. Right here under "Calm the Dragon.""

Hiei smirked.

"This play list entitled Ash are the songs I like to listen to and I think you'd like them too." She scrolled down and pushed play on "Angel," by Aerosmith.

"So what was this medical reason you didn't want to tell me before the fights?"

"I'm pregnant."

She felt him stop breathing and had to turn to make sure he hadn't fainted.

"You're what?"

"With your child."

He just stared at her before giving her a deep passionate kiss.

He whispered so soft in her ear, "I love you," and she smiled before returning the affection.


	23. Chapter 23 Welcome Baby!

Last one and the end of Generations: Present. I can't believe I actually finished something. Thank y'all for hanging in there with me. Read, Review, and Repeat.

_Five Months Later_

Ash was going into labor. The whole crew was there and her and Hiei couldn't agree on a name.

"Fine why don't we just let one of them name her." Ash screamed as another contraction came and went.

"Fine. You," he pointed to Kurama, Kuwabara Yusuke, Botan, Kieko, Shizuru, Yukina, Genki, and Mukuro with the one hand that wasn't being squeezed to death by Ash, "draw straws."

Yusuke won and Hiei's eye twitched. Just as everyone except for Hiei was ushered out of the room.

Nine hours later everyone was allowed into Ash's new more comfortable room.

Hiei was holding his daughter and dangling something on a string in front of her. It was the tear he had shed when he first held her.

Ash woke up and looked at her friends as the cooed at her daughter. She smiled softly as her eyes watched as Hiei refused to let anyone else hold her for fear they would drop her.

Ash laughed, "Hiei, let Yusuke hold her, so that he may give her a name.

Hiei very carefully laid the baby in Yusuke's arms. He didn't give the ex-detective any room.

"Actually," Yusuke started, "I was hoping you'd have a boy so I could name him after my dad." At that point the little girl reached up and actually tapped his nose pretty hard. "On second thought Raizen would be perfect for her."

Ash's eyes locked on Hiei's and he nodded, "Raizen it is." She motioned and Yusuke carefully gave the girl back to her mother.

Hiei sat next to her the ever watchful father.

"Kurama," he looked up in a harsh glare at the red headed demon, "you are to be her God-Father."

Kurama bowed, "I would be honored."

Ash smiled and looked up, "and we would be honored if you would be her God-Mother, Mukuro?"

"It would be my pleasure to be Raizen's God-Mother."

Ash yawned and made a shooing motion with her free hand, "if you'll excuse us. Raizen and I are quite tired."

Everyone left and Ash and Raizen drifted to sleep with Hiei watching over them.


End file.
